


Bait

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2019, Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: A means to an end, really. Yet, this is the best for her





	Bait

The alarm wails, she is far enough that only he’ll show up.

She runs, but her heart beats for something else.

He shows up like clockwork and the bait works as it always does.

They kiss under a broken light and he takes off with the loot yet she won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, please! They're loved!
> 
> Please read the others and show them some love too.


End file.
